Cardiac pacing electrically stimulates the heart when the heart's natural pacemaker and/or conduction system fails to provide synchronized atrial and ventricular contractions at appropriate rates and intervals for a patient's needs. Such bradycardia pacing provides relief from symptoms and even life support for hundreds of thousands of patients. Cardiac pacing may also give electrical overdrive stimulation intended to suppress or convert tachyarrhythmias, again supplying relief from symptoms and preventing or terminating arrhythmias that could lead to sudden cardiac death.
Pacemakers require at least two electrodes to deliver electrical therapy to the heart and to sense the intracardiac electrogram. Traditionally, pacemaker systems are comprised of an implantable pulse generator and lead system. The pulse generators are implanted under the skin and connected to a lead system that is implanted inside the heart with at least one electrode touching the endocardium. The lead system can also be implanted on the epicardial surface of the heart.
Pacemaker lead systems are typically built using a unipolar design, with an electrode at the tip of the lead wire, or bipolar design, with an additional electrode ring often 10 mm proximal to the tip electrode. Additionally, the implanted pulse generator can is often used as a pace/sense electrode. In a conventional pacemaker system, pacing occurs either between the electrode tip and ring, or between the tip and can. Likewise, sensing occurs either between the electrode tip and ring or between the tip and the can.